Lord Raptor
Background A charismatic young rocker who became a supernatural being himself after was he noticed by Emperor Ozom. He was told that if he wishes to be stronger, he would have to kill the Darkstalkers. Although Lord Raptor agreed, his true plans were to destroy Ozom himself and to take over the spot of being the Emperor (as he belives that he had a part in destroying the lives of his fans).When Ozom and his castle disappeared, Lord Raptor was puzzled. When he arrived at the location where Ozom's castle stood, he found the entrance to the Majigen. This time, he intended to defeat the creator of Majigen, Jedah Dohma, and take over his spot. Personality Lord Raptor is a wise cracking and comical person, he doesn't take many situations seriously, no matter how dangerous it may be, he will often insult his opponents while dodging attacks as a way to make them lose their way. Lord Raptor is extremely passionate when it comes to music, he is knowledgeable when it comes to different types of music making many references to various genres (especially metal and rock) and will play his guitar in his spare time. Lord Raptor is extremely loud (keeping to his rockstar persona) as well as shameless since he does not care if others see his "weird" side or consider him a "freak" since he loves being a supernatural being, he'll embrace this by making horror references as well as macabre jokes. Although his comedic nature and hammy speech may give off the impression that he's just a joker, Lord Raptor is actually more clever then he let's on, he can trick foes into being pawns in his schemes. Raptor has even been known to join with a villain only to backstab them later for his own personal reasons. Lord Raptor is an incredibly skilled opponent who shows no mercy or to anyone he considers an enemy. He will constantly belittle the opposition to throw them off as he attacks. Raptor is an incredibly skilled fighter who is be powerful enough to take on the strongest supernatural beings that Makai has to offer, he treats these duels just like his concerts, as he tries to look flashy and impressive as he defeats his victims, laughing all the way. Lord Raptor's ego will shine through at these moments as he will boast about the opponent is a fool for thinking they could defeat him. Despite his immense power, Lord Raptor is always seeking out a way to make himself stronger by gathering electricity or sucking out the souls of his fallen adversaries. Lord Raptor's biggest flaw is his own arrogance and greed which can cloud his judgement which can cause his plans to blow up in his face, thanks to his supernatural healing power and own quick wit, he can survive defeat being more angry than anything, however, he may end up with less power than he started with. Although Raptor may seem like a bloodthirsty monster no compassion for humans or demons, he has on several occasions shown that he's still human at heart . He is best friends with Le Malta although Raptor is very rough with him he genuinely cares for the Makai Beast and will become very enraged if anyone hurts him, the two make an excellent team as they both fight for thrills and power. Another character that Lord Raptor has a deep connection to is Hsien-Ko, Raptor has a massive crush on the Jiang Shi and is completely devoted to her as he has never seemed to flirt with anyone else . Hsien-Ko however doesn't have interest in him due to his cruel nature; however, there have been some times where she does seem have some respect for him since keeping his humanity since he is not as bad as Jedah or Demitri. In other continuities such as the manga and anime Lord Raptor is allies with Jon Talbain, Felicia and Lilith. Powers and Abilities Lord Raptor has a supernatural ability to control lighting to empower himself, he also has an ability to heal himself from powerful attacks, he can sense the energy of others and can make his body turn red. The rock star life Lord Raptor had charisma like that of a young Ozzy Osbourne. He was an expert guitarist, singer and was known as the God of Metal. No one knows when he started his music. The only thing clear is that he was unknown before he released his first album, The Oral Dead. Although his first album, an indie album, did not sell in numbers, he received a good amount of support from certain groups. Eventually, he became the next big sensation in the music scene. He instantly became famous in all of Australia and was loved by the people. His second album sold 200,000 copies in a month, and reached one million in three months. The age group that bought his albums and CDs were in teens. They were more like cult followers than fans of an artist. On his latest live performance, a hundred of his fans lost their lives from a supernatural power, and Lord Raptor himself was turned into a supernatural being. To this day, the truth behind this strange incident is unknown to the people who heard his music. The leather covered book Days after, a strange leather covered book was found in his house, and people hoped that this book would uncover some truth to his fans. The book was called "A Chapter of Tolagido" and was written in ancient Hebrew. In this book, it explained the existence of another realm known as Makai. The words in this book resembled the lyrics to his hit songs. And in a topic titled "A Curse To Give Sacrifices To The King of Makai", the horrifying truth was hidden. Raptor's last song at his live show was called "Sacrifice". This song was played for the first time and was the next song of Raptor's music. The lyrics in this song were identical to the lyrics found in the curse. With further research, it was found that the preparation for the curse took a long time. Since the first album was released, Raptor had already started to influence his fans. His aim was to start his music and to get his fans happy. However, there was no way to prove this at present. The songs he created are still sold on the market. And according to those who went to his shows, Raptor's enigmatic voice was lost on the CDs. In the end, there was no rational explanation for the incident. The only thing that is certain is that a simple musician could not do such a thing unless he had the powers of the supernatural. Lord Raptor's discography *''Oral Dead'' — His first album, which includes his hit song, "Oral Dead" *''Punishment'' — His second album. A million seller that was sold by word of mouth. *''Noise of Heaven'' — The third album, which is more religious and ceremonial. It contains the song "Soul Beats". Its theme is the rebirth of souls. It also contains the song "Black Justice". *''Tripper'' — His first memorial live album, which took place in the Southern Cross Hall and gathered 60,000 people. 400 people went unconscious, and 18 people had heart attacks (two of which died). After this had occurred, entering the live became harder and the police began to monitor his presence. *''Fangorra'' — A compilation album which contains unreleased songs. There was a rumor that the album contained a track zero, so the record company called back the CD. Indeed, before the first track, there were 16 seconds of silence. Many people claimed that a supernatural curse would play during that time, although there was no music actually recorded during this silence. After the CDs were called back, the first press became premium items. *''Devil'' — His latest album, which was released after he became a supernatural being. Contains the song "Sacrifice", Which became a legend. About "real" zombies In the voodoo cult of the Caribbean, a zombie is a soulless body that serves a sorcerer as a slave. The soul could have left the body through the regular death rituals, but could also have been removed from a living body by the power of the sorcerer. These Caribbean zombies are brought back to life through means of voodoo or necromancy, destroying the mental capacities of this person through the process. In the present day, Haitians believe zombies to exist in their lands. Thousands of people in Haiti are considered to be zombies, some of which lead normal everyday lives with families, jobs, and are respected citizens. It is considered a crime to make a zombie in Haiti. ''Haitian Penal Code: Article 249. It shall also be qualified as attempted murder the employment which may be made against any person of substances which, without causing actual death, produce a lethargic coma more or less prolonged. If, after the person had been buried, the act shall be considered murder no matter what result follows.'' To create these Haitian zombies, a voodoo practitioner makes a potion that mainly consists of pufferfish poison and gives it to the intended victim. This causes severe neurological damage, primarily affecting the left side of the brain, which controls speech, memory and motor skills. The victim suddenly becomes lethargic, then slowly seems to die. In reality, the victim's respiration and pulse become so slow that they are nearly impossible to detect. The victim retains full awareness when being taken to the hospital, then perhaps to the morgue, and finally as being buried alive. Then, the voodoo practitioner come at leisure to retrieve the victim, who has now become a slave, as a commodity. At one time, it was said that most of the slaves that worked in Haiti's sugar cane plantations were zombies. Zombiea will remain in a robot-like state indefinitely until they taste either salt or meat. At that point, zombies becomes aware of their state and immediately return to their grave. The reality that there may be actual "zombies", kept in such state by the use of powerful drugs, has only been taken seriously by medical science within the last ten years, since the use of CAT scans of the brain, along with the confessions of voodoo priests, explaining their methods. Previously, zombies were considered mentally defective by science or explained as stunts to try to confuse scientists. There are many examples of zombies in modern day Haiti. A case reported a writer named Stephen Bonsal, who described a zombie he witnessed in 1912 in this way: "A man that had at intervals a high fever had joined a foreign mission church, and the head of the mission saw the patient die. He assisted at the funeral and saw the dead man buried. Some days later, the supposedly dead man was found dressed in his grave clothes, tied to a tree, moaning. The poor wretch soon recovered his voice but not his mind. He was identified by his wife, by the physician who had pronounced him dead, and by the clergyman. The victim recognized no one, and his days were spent moaning inarticulate words no-one could understand." The Country of the Comers-Back Lord Raptor's date of birth coincides with the release of Lafcadio Hearn's short story entitled "The Country of the Comers-Back." Published in 1889 in Harper's Magazine, the non-fiction article covers skullduggery on the island of Mozambique, and netted the first literary mention of zombies in the Western world. Appearances Darkstalkers series= *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' *''Darkstalkers 3'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' In Japanese only games *''Vampire Hunter 2'' *''Vampire Savior 2'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' |-| Other Games= *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''Lei-Lei's Magical Hammer'' *''Namco x Capcom'' *''Project X Zone'' *''Project X Zone 2'' |-| Cameos= *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' - On Ken's stage, sitting next to Hsien-Ko. He is in his human like form, playing the guitar. *''SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium'' - Appears on Felicia's mini game. *''Marvel Vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' - On the Makai Bar stage, playing on-stage. *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' - On the Underworld stage *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' - Speaks to Dormammu in his ending *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' - On a "Heroes and Heralds" card |-| Other media= *''Darkstalkers the Animated Series'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge OVA'' Sprite Fighting games= |-| Card Fighters= Gallery Official artwork Videos Darkstalkers - Lord Raptor Moves List|Lord Raptor Moves List Darkstalkers - Lord Raptor Character Strategy|Lord Raptor Strategy Raptor's Darkstalkers 3 Ending|''Darkstalkers 3'' ending Lord Raptor's Night Warriors Ending|''Night Warriors'' ending Trivia *In Vampire Savior and Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower, Lord Raptor's name is spelled "Rapter". *The creature that accompanies Lord Raptor is named Le Malta. *At the begining of Lord Raptor's Dark Force, he appears wearing a leather jacket and with his hair styled in a mowhawk. There is a 1 out of 16 chance that he will appear with an afro instead of a mohawk. *Lord Raptor has the ability to move while crouching. *Lord Raptor has been voiced by Yuji Ueda in all of his video game appearances thus far, his seiyuu only ever changing in the anime, where he was instead voiced by Koichi Yamadera. *Lord Raptor is the only character to have the same voice actor, Scott McNeil, in both the American ''Darkstalkers'' animated series and the English dub of the Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge OVA. *Lord Raptor appears to have a crush on Hsien-Ko. This can be seen in Raptor's special intro pose when fighting against Hsien-Ko. Similarly, Raptor also has a special victory quote after defeating her. *His background of being a heavy metal star was likely based on the American and European/Scandinavian 1980's moral panic of heavy metal and the accusations of it being associated with Satanism and debauchery, notably regarding bands such as Mayhem and Slayer. *Lord Raptor appears in a card of the "Heroes and Heralds" mode in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Along with Bishamon in both the original Darkstalkers and Night Warriors, Lord Raptor has a unique winpose if he wins the final match of the game, turning into his human form. He retains this winpose in subsequent games like Vampire Savior. Navigation External links *Lord Raptor - Strategy Wiki *Lord Raptor - Mizuumi Wiki *Lord Raptor - Capcom Database References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Australians Category:UDON Characters